1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a metal mark plate, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a metal mark plate in fast speed and high quality.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Metal mark plates are often disposed on a product or an object as marks or logos of a brand or a trademark. Several specific characters or specific patterns are protruded from the metal mark plates to provide with a three-dimensional appearance for thereby providing a stronger impression on the viewer.
The existing metal mark plate is manufactured by various kinds of methods. For example, a metal character or pattern is formed by a cutting method, and then the metal character or pattern is fixedly adhered or riveted to a metal base plate. However, the current methods are mostly complex and time-consuming and labor-consuming, and it is also a difficulty to control and monitor the yield rate thereof Furthermore, the current methods do not comply with the requirement of automatic productions and can not be used for precise mass production. As the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a metal mark plate to solve the above-described deficiencies and enhance the application in industry.